


An Eye for an Eye

by Tsunami_Seawing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (kind of), AU, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hidden plot, I Tried, M/M, Maleficent AU, More like Disliked to Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, i haven't written in a while, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami_Seawing/pseuds/Tsunami_Seawing
Summary: Kravitz could once call Lucas family.But that was just the start of the war.Taako never knew anything other than the forest and his caretakers.Lup never knew anything other than the castle, her duties, and the curse.It was only a matter of time before the two worlds collided





	1. The Brothers of Different Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its weird at the start, I have written nothing for the past year besides essays. Also, It's supposed to be in present tense later, even though I'm used to writing in past tense, so please tell me if I messed up anything.
> 
> Updates will be every Wednesday
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make it clear— Lucas and Kravitz have a brotherly relationship. They're not lovers like the characters they take after.

It was once peaceful where he stood. The skies clear, the forest joyful. Kravitz soared on his raven-like wings daily, taking in the beautiful waterfalls and mystical vegetation in the land. But when the intruder arrived, he slowly poisoned this world.

 

Kravitz had been chatting with the forest folk when he heard of a thief. Being an aspiring spellcasting fairy, he tasked himself with learning magic to defend his home. Although he was young, he needed to take advantage of these kinds of situations so he could eventually protect his neighbors.

 

When he arrived at the scene, the boy was hiding in the back of a cave located in a body of shallow water with a few forest guardians surrounding him, but not advancing.

 

“We know you’re in there.” Oh. Oh no. He flinched when he heard the long-forgotten accent he used when practicing his intimidation. He regretted everything.

 

“No I’m not.”

 

Kravitz, ignoring his slip-up, gave an unimpressed look into the cave.

 

The intruder paused before loudly exhaling, “Yeah, okay, that was stupid. Don't kill me please.”

 

“You need to return what you stole then leave. If you do, we won't kill you.”

 

“You sure I can't take just one? It's very hard to find naturally grown gems that are perfect circles.”

 

“Why would you need— look, these belong here. You can't take them. So I’ll offer this _one last time_. Drop the crystal and leave,” Kravitz furled out his wings in a menacing manner, “Or die.”

 

There was a pause before the sound of stone against stone. The kid shakily approached the mouth of the cave with his hands up.

 

Kravitz flicked his wing, motioning a forest guardian to search the human.

 

“Hey— I left everything in the cave!”

 

The tree-creature held up a circular sapphire and grunted.

 

He paused. “Mm, forgot that was there.”

 

Kravitz sighed, putting a hand to his nose, though he was really just hiding a smile.

 

“Come on, let's get you out of here,” Kravitz held out a hand.

 

“Name’s Lucas,” he said, using Kravitz’s arm for support on the stepping stones in the pond.

 

“Kravitz.”

 

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

 

“Here you go. A prince returned to his rightful kingdom,” Kravitz bowed. He then froze at the lowest bend of the gesture, face scrunching up in regret. He died inside a bit more.

 

Lucas snorted at his pain and patted his slumped back.

 

Kravitz jolted at the touch and looked at his hand with fear.

“Are you okay?” Lucas reached towards Kravitz.

 

He flinched backwards, now noticing the iron ring on his left hand. “Iron burns fairies," he muttered.

 

“Oh.”

 

Before Kravitz could react any more, Lucas had chucked the ring into the fields.

 

There was an awkward silence where nether knew what to do next.

 

“Can we meet again?” Lucas said after what seemed as forever.

 

Kravitz snorted but nodded. “Just don't steal anything next time.”

 

So that's what happened. They met up when their schedules aligned and grew closer as friends. They discussed their dreams: Kravitz first wanting to learn magic, then what Lucas called music, while Lucas aimed to be king. The two of them claimed they were as close as brothers until Lucas got an opportunity to work at the castle.

 

Kravitz, although older than him, was still fairly young in fairy years. Lucas was eighteen and Kravitz was thirty, but ten in human terms. Kravitz couldn't see his future without his closest friend, but, with Lucas’s constant reminders, he was still ‘too young to understand’ the appeal of power.

 

That was the last thing he heard from Lucas.

 

Kravitz knew of power, though. He knew it corrupted. He knew it was dangerous. He only sought to learn magic enough to protect his home. So that's what he did. He trained and only trained for three years straight. He was advancing quickly and soon could create forest warriors and tornadoes. But this didn't come without consequences.

 

The King of Lucas’s kingdom got wind of a powerful force in the forest so he and his army rode to neutralize and claim the land. He marched right up to the large stones spaced around the magical land, keeping the separation between their kingdoms, but was blocked from entering.

 

What he found was Kravitz, human in all features except for pointed ears, large black horns, and silky feathered wings.

 

“Your greed shall not enter these sacred woods,” Kravitz embraced his ‘work accent’ in front of the army.

 

The King scoffed and bellowed, “And what is a child going to do to stop _me_ — the King.”

 

“I'll create your worst nightmares.” With that growl, black mist swirled around his hands, then traveled throughout the ground when he dug his hands in the dirt. The trees came alive behind him and formed soldiers while a serpent made of vines shot up next to the fairy. On his word, the forest army charged.

 

Kravitz went straight for the King, attacking with whirlwinds from his large wings, eyeing his silver armor wearily. He sprouted grey vines from the ground— their needles tipped in silver-point poison— and allowed them to thrash at his armor until some came loose. When he saw the opening, he took the chance and punched the King in the gut after the stomach plate was flung away. The King’s metal hand connected with Kravitz and the fairy clenched his jaw to keep him from screaming, but quickly made his escape. His arm was still red from the iron.

 

The humans were turning tail and Kravitz ordered the others not to follow. Once the last staggered out of sight, he thanked the creatures and they returned to the forest.

 

He looked at the far but not far enough kingdom with growing concern.

 

Is that what Lucas wanted?

 

* * *

 

 

The King sat dying in his bed. His closest noble allies gathered around him. He was coughing and wheezing, but made a deal. His allies can take the throne for he has no descendants, but only if they kill the winged demon.

 

It just so happens Lucas was tending to the King’s needs while he gave the meeting. His gaze hardened for now he could see the path leading to the throne.

 

King Lucas Miller.

 

A fitting title.

 

* * *

 

Lucas arrived at their usual meeting spot in front of one of the stones. It had been too long. He wondered if Kravitz would even come. Lucas was just about to leave when he heard the nostalgic rustle of feathers.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Lucas.” Kravitz no longer put his accent on in front of him.

 

He turned, surprised that he showed up, and looked relieved, “I know I haven't kept in touch for a while now, but I just wanted you to know that my King is planning to kill you.”

 

“He’s bound to die in a few days, the poisoned vines should take care of that,” Kravitz narrowed his cold brown eyes that look pitch black at night.

 

“I know, I saw. But it's not that— he ordered his noble allies to hunt you down and avenge him. I know I’ve been away for three years and I don't expect you to be all friendly with me so soon—”

 

“Good, ‘cause I won't.”

 

“—But I care about you, and I want you to be prepared. Please.”

 

Kravitz’s gaze slightly softened and he outstretched his hand, “Truce?”

 

“If that's how I can get you to listen to me, I would be a fool to refuse.”

 

They first talked about defense strategies, Kravitz imputing magical suggestions, and trying to figure out the best border defense. They were onto discussing hide-outs like behind waterfalls and thick vines when the conversation steered into the games they would play that led them to discover those spots. Soon it was just talking about old memories. Lucas brought out a flask of some type of alcohol and they shared it while staring at the ethereally beautiful illuminated forest. They finished the drink and Lucas pulled out another one.

 

Kravitz leaned into the human, sighing and letting everything that happened stay in the past for just this moment. He missed the way Lucas would describe the scenery when his eyes were closed. He forgot how much he felt like home after his parents died.

 

Kravitz reached over and hugged Lucas. “It's been too long.”

 

Lucas patted him on the head, “Yeah. The moment I left for the castle, it felt like I lost my baby brother.”

 

Kravitz smirked and let go, “You do know that I’m older than you?”

 

Lucas ruffled his hair and some shorter strands fell out of his bun.

 

They laughed for a bit before just enjoying the silence.

 

“Here,” Lucas said, handing over the new drink.

 

“Mm,” Kravitz said sleepily.

 

He hadn't realized how tired he must have been, because Kravitz fell asleep almost instantly after he gave the flask back.

 

Lucas tapped him a few times and called his name a couple more. Once he was certain Kravitz was knocked out, he started gathering his belongings. After he knew he left nothing behind, he pulled out a knife.

 

An iron knife.


	2. The Double-Edged Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz wakes up.
> 
> Two ravens become spies.
> 
> Kravitz casts the curse.
> 
> Merle discusses fucking an onion.

Kravitz slowly regained feeling. He wished he hadn't. He couldn't remember much of last night other than he met Lucas again, they discussed strategies, and then he took a sip— oh. So that's why he came back.

 

That was the only thought he could muster in his semi-unconscious mind before pain woke him up. The air stung against his wound. He didn't believe it until he reached back and felt the stumps of where his wings were. Thoughts flashed through his mind so quickly that he couldn't finish them.

 

They all revolved around Lucas.

 

After about an hour of trying to steady his mind to find a spell— any spell— he remembered the first one he ever cast. Grabbing a nearby twig, with pain searing at the stretched cuts, he made it grow into a staff.

 

Digging his new tool into the dirt, he pushed himself up. He stumbled a few steps forward before sliding onto a rock to rest. He knew he couldn't stay here. After a few quick breaths and determination, he stood up, leaning on the wood like it was his lifeline, and started to stagger into the woods.

 

He didn't know how long it took to get him to his nest, but he almost collapsed from exhaustion. Kravitz remembered why he came here and sloppily knocked over scrolls until he found a healing one. He unfurled it while black dots started to grow at the edges of his vision. With one look at the symbol, he traced it on his palm then reached towards his back.

 

Kravitz sharply sucked in his breath, then exhaled when the pain subdued. He decided now was the time to take that rest.

 

The last thought he had before falling into a day-long sleep was _revenge_.

 

* * *

 

Lucas had brought Kravitz’s wings to the king. He didn't know why he couldn't end everything there and then, but something at the back of his mind convinced him that doing that would end with a worse situation— for whose side, he didn't know.

 

He was, as promised, married into royalty, then became King when the previous passed away a few days later. Although Lucas had a wife, he pursued his studies rather than acquainted with her. He was more well-known for staying in his laboratory than running the kingdom. Most decisions were passed onto the Queen, so everything ran smoothly and without much change for the time being.

 

In the experimentation chambers during those years, no one checked on the King’s work, because the King had attained absolute authority.

 

That was their first mistake.

 

* * *

 

Kravitz grew stronger both physically and magically. He didn't need to lean on his staff anymore, even if he still kept it around, and found himself studying spells more often than not. He was searching for a spell that he forgot the name of, but knew it was the one thing he needed most.

 

He was taking his daily stroll to rest his mind and improve his stamina, all that good stuff, when he heard distressed calls. It came from two ravens, one under a net, and another trying to get the first free. Kravitz only took a second to spot the largest threat, a human with a spade. It seemed like he was trying to hit both of the birds, but kept on missing when the untangled one pulled the stuck one out of the way.

 

Kravitz found the spell.

 

He raised his staff and watched as black mist swirled around the two ravens. Their limbs grew in length and their feathers either shrunk into their skin or fused into clothes. He let them decide their own appearances, he wasn't that cruel, and was faced with an intimidatingly tall woman with a black feathered cloak tied to a regal dress, and a smaller than average man with a dark red suit and black shirt.

 

“Not what I expected,” Kravitz said looking at their chosen forms once the human ran away.

 

“Yeah, uh, what the fu—”

 

“We are grateful for your assistance— I might have not gotten him out in time.”

 

“I wouldn't leave him there, but I do need a favor,” he skipped straight to the point.

 

“Of course.” The taller being wore a raven’s skull, but Kravitz could still understand her business-like expression.

 

“Okay, so wait, are we just going to ignore—” The smaller one started.

 

“It's a spell and it's reversible, but, like I said, I need to ask something of you.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at Kravitz.

 

“Look, I’m sure you know of the neighboring kingdom. I need you two to be my eyes and my wings,” He held both of their gazes.

 

“I assume we're going to transform into birds again?” She asked.

 

“I wouldn't hold you in an uncomfortable form,” He tipped his head down and rested both of his hands on top of his staff.

 

“So we’re going to be spies?” The smaller one said dully.

 

“In a sense, yes. I know it's a little late now, but may I ask for your names?”

 

The two glanced at each other, somewhere between confused and thoughtful.

 

“You can make one if you need to,” He reassured.

 

“If that's so, I’ll be Queen,” She said with a hint of a smile.

 

He huffed. “What do you think, Queen? I’m leaning towards something starting with a ‘D’,” He used exaggerated hand motions, getting a feel for his new form.

 

“Davenport?” Queen suggested.

 

His face lit up, “Perfect.”

 

“Will you take my offer?” Kravitz held out a hand.

 

They glanced at each other and each shook his hand.

 

He smiled for the first time in a long few years, “It’s good to get that out of the way. You can call me Kravitz.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Should we report this?” Davenport squawked to Queen when he met her on the castle’s wall.

 

She didn't look up from the throne room’s window. “It doesn't seem right.”

 

Davenport shrugged with his wings, “I mean, we can always lie to him—”

 

Queen looked up, “No— what? No. I mean, the Queen hasn't changed any schedules or skipped any meetings, but then a child comes into the equation? It seems suspicious. I don't know though, maybe it's a human thing. They don't wait on their young to hatch— they just come into existence. Or maybe the King took care of them in her place? No, they would need to switch positions… right? Humans are weird.” Her gaze trailed back on the Queen.

 

“I’m pretty sure they're not birds, Queen.”

 

She looked back at him, “Yes, I know. They're humans.”

 

“No, I meant— okay, you know what. Sure,” Davenport spread his wings, “I’ll report this to Kravitz,” and lifted off.

 

* * *

 

“What.” Kravitz stood entirely still. “ _What_?” The ground rumbled around him, threatening to split in half.

 

Davenport regretted this immediately. “No, no, it's not like that.”

 

“Then tell me _exactly_ what it’s _like_ ,” Kravitz said through gritted teeth.

 

“Look— okay, so, we have evidence that something is…” he tasted out a few words, “... _up_.”

 

The terrain stopped shaking, but Kravitz’s aura alone could tear down the entire forest.

 

“The Queen was never absent or late to any of her chores throughout the past year, so she must have not been caring for the child, which leads to the conclusion that she didn't know about it,” Davenport watched as Kravitz eased from enraged to suspicious. “We’re not sure where it came from, but we also noticed that Lucas stayed in his private study more often. That's all we got so far.”

 

Kravitz took in a deep breath, then turned towards the castle’s faint silhouette showing through the trees. His gaze hardened and he spoke, “I’m going to have a little _chat_ with this _royal high-ass_.”

 

* * *

 

The Queen was only mildly surprised when she found the kid in his lab. She immediately stole him from the chemical-heavy room and settled him on her grand bed. She brushed his cheek with concern and growing fondness when she heard a clicking noise.

 

A raven was knocking its beak against the glass, and she was surprised that it didn't just fly straight into the window then fall down like all the other birds did. She decided if her husband could hide a _child_ she could do with letting a bird loose in his chambers.

 

When she opened the window, the bird hopped around the room before finally fluttering to the infant and cautiously rubbing against its forehead.

 

The baby woke up and reached to grab the raven. The bird squawked at the sudden hands holding it, but didn't fight back. Petting the raven as awkwardly as a baby is expected to, he started giggling.

 

The Queen, watching the whole encounter in unbelieving silence, finally walked over. The bird turned its head towards her, but only tilted it in curiosity. She gently took the baby’s hands out of their feathers and gave him her crown as a substitute. Shuffling closer to her, the raven folded their legs in and settled down. Tenderly, the Queen brushed the back of a finger from the top of their head to the end of their neck. Seeing that it didn't bother the bird, she continued.

 

It stayed like this for a while, the baby poking the metal crown, and the raven relaxing at the Queen’s strokes, until footsteps started hurriedly approaching from down the corridor. The bird shot out of the open window right before the door burst open and the King was standing disheveled in the frame.

 

“Hey, honey? Can you explain what the _fuck_ this baby is doing here?” The Queen said, eyes glaring opposite to her nonchalant tone.

 

Lucas froze. “Uh. Surprise?”

 

She squinted.

 

“Okay, I know you don't like me, and I get that we're supposed to eventually have heirs, so I like… _adopted_? This child. The one you see in front of you. But I’m planning on making it seem like it's still _ours_.”

 

She heavily exhales, “Thank the gods. I hope that you do realize that, like, I’m _super gay_.”

 

“Oh yeah, I figured,” he nodded.

 

“So,” she said after an awkward pause, “what's the plan?”

 

* * *

 

Today is the baby's welcome-to-this-hell-we-call-Earth party. Kravitz is _pissed_. Halfway through the gift line, he decides to barge in. Trapping any guard who came too close in vines, he ambles down the long corridor. Hearing the three small forest fairies granting their magical blessings to the baby, he burst open the throne room’s door. Allowing his staff to echo around the silent hall, he casts the fairies backwards into a chest and locks it.

 

Stopping in front of the thrones, the two ravens soar in behind him and he transforms them into their respective human forms right before they hit the ground. After glaring at Lucas for a minute, he slowly walks over to the baby's crib.

 

“Don't move any closer!” Lucas sternly shouts.

 

“Hm? I’m sorry, I can't hear you over the tales of our ‘ _play-times_ ’.” Lucas flinched at the name. “I’m not sure _why_ you called it that, but I’m glad to see you've learned some _maturity_ , if you can even call it that,” he spit out ‘maturity’ like it was poison. Kravitz holds his gaze, edging steadily closer, “Do you remember that time we chased those mongeese, the one where we threw stones into waterfalls to see if there was a hidden cave— all of those were just another step in your plan, weren't they?” Kravitz is getting increasingly angrier, “That night you came back, only to _steal my wings_. I know your goal, but I feel like there's more that you're hiding. So I’ll only give you this chance once, _Lucas Miller_. If you won't talk to me, at least tell _them_ ,” he made a wide arc towards the audience with his arm, “exactly _what_ in the _forbidden outskirts_ you have _done_.”

 

“None of your concern.” Lucas is gripping the armrest to the point his knuckles are turning white.

 

“Is that so? Not even theirs? The citizens in _your kingdom_? What must I do to make you— how do you say? Ah yes, _cut the crap_.”

 

“I won't bend my rule for you,” he glares at Kravitz.

 

“Fine.” He lifts his staff and pounds it on the floor, sending a fog of black smoke towards the baby. “If that's your decision, I guess I'll give my best wishes then leave.”

 

“If you so as _touch_ —”

 

The Queen holds the King’s arm back when he started to get up and discreetly shook her head, lips still tight. Her eyes turn back to the two raven/humans with a concerned and confused look.

 

Echoing the previous fairies’ wishes, he says, “This child _will_ grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all that come across him—”

 

“If that's all, you can leave now,” Lucas cut in.

 

“— _But_ ,” He pauses, “on his sixteenth birthday, the day he reaches maturity, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death,” Kravitz drags out the last three words as he glares Lucas down.

 

“Is there any way we can make this up to you? You don't have to cause harm to our new child,” The Queen asks for the incapable King.

 

Kravitz glances back to his spies and they have a silent argument that results in Kravitz getting the shorter end. Silently sighing, he turns back to the baby and channels an addition, “It is true this child will prick their finger and cast away into a trance, but he can be woken,” The two Kings of rival kingdoms lock cold eyes, “with _true love’s kiss_ ,” he spat out. “This curse cannot be undone by any creature until the end of time.” He turns towards the door and flourishes his black feathered cape behind him, transforming his companions back into birds while storming out of the castle with a trail of black smoke.

 

When they got back to the forest Queen says, “Dramatic. Nice.”

 

Davenport snorts and is immediately pummeled with mud from Kravitz.

 

* * *

 

 

Kravitz was lazily dragging his finger on trees, tracing out rune symbols, when he hears loud shouts coming from a nearby trail.

 

“No, _Merle_ , you _cannot_ fuck any onion you want,” a woman’s low voice sounds surprisingly clear amongst the screams of “I _can_! I can and I _will_!” and “EW EW EW EW EW EW!”

 

Kravitz twitches his ears back, straining from the travelers’ volume.

 

“Please, Merle, I’m begging you. I need to keep those images _far_ away from my mind,” A tough, wood-shithouse-like figure has each of his hands on the smallest person’s shoulders, holding his gaze like his life depends on it.

 

“Fine, fine, fine, fine,” The shortest— Merle?— shrugs him off and turns back to the road.

 

Kravitz, now over the initial shock, wonders why they’ve gotten so close to his forest. It was definitely more than two hours away from real civilization. Now curious, he starts traveling tree to tree, trailing them.

 

“I think we'll be there in five minutes.” The woman squeezes her eyes and prepares for the worst, “ _Please_ tell me the baby didn't fall out during the ride.”

 

The tall man looks into the wagon and puts two thumbs up, “It's a surprise the kid didn't wake up yet. Saves him from listening to Merle’s—” he shudders, “ _fantasies_.”

 

“What do you know, he might like it!” Merle shoots him something that should be a smile, but it looked too suspicious.

 

“Merle, Magnus, boys, please discuss this when I’m in another planar system, unable to hear you,” She says.

 

“WE’RE HERE!” Who Kravitz assumes is Magnus almost tips over the cart with his sudden movement.

 

Kravitz can see the small cottage at the end of the sideroad they took and it raised thousands of new questions.

 

It took them a few minutes to unload and unpack everything, but by the end, they’d left the baby outside.

 

Kravitz approaches him and receives a baby cooing and smiling at him with gorgeous emerald eyes. He then remembers where he last saw them and a snarl creeps onto his face. He quickly turns away when he hears someone inside ask about the child.

 

When he meets the ravens for their midday report, he orders Davenport to watch over the new household while keeping Queen at the castle. He doesn't know what Lucas is planning, but he's going to stop it, even if it kills him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BOYS!!
> 
> TRES HORNY BOYS ARE HERE


	3. A Day in the Forest and a Day in the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz is Done™.
> 
> Taako almost dies.
> 
> Barry gets lost.
> 
> Lup's plan gets fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: how many times can i say Merle does the do with plants without explicitly saying it.

It's been a few months and besides the adults not knowing how to adult, everything has been fine. _Honestly_ , do they not know how to _feed a child_? Davenport once had to get a milkflower so the baby wouldn't starve to death.

 

Lucretia, he later learned her name, was actually pretty okay with keeping everyone in check, but she’s off traveling for general supplies more often than not.

 

Magnus, surprisingly, is next in line for being calm. Despite his burly figure, he carves new wooden ducks every week and made most of the furniture in the house, including the crib.

 

Merle is definitely the worst. Kravitz didn't know if that “I can fuck an onion” spat was real or a goof, but it turns out, that wasn’t even the most questionable if not disturbing thing he’s done. Kravitz feels bad for Davenport on those… _special_ days.

 

“Can you make him 'adore' literally _anything_ else?” Davenport once said after he came back for a report.

 

“Come on, this isn't _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_. There's no special flower that can _magically_ make someone love something _else_ ,” He dismissed him with a nonchalant wave of the hand, but after Davenport left, Kravitz thumbed through his spellbook because he sometimes ran into Merle in the woods and would greatly appreciate _not_ to. For _many_ reasons.

 

And last on the report of his new neighbors was the devil. Okay, admitidadly, he wasn't _horrible_ for a baby, but there were other complications with him nonetheless. For one, he wasn't scared of Kravitz. Two, the infant actually _pet_ Davenport when the bird was distracted. Three, he wasn't scared of Kravitz. Four, he created chaos wherever he roamed. Five, _he wasn't scared of Kravitz_. And that's just the beginning.

 

Davenport started playing with the kid against Kravitz’s wishes (“ **YOU DID** **_WHAT!_** ”), and turns out, now the child has _four_ parents. Admittedly, one is a bird, but nevertheless, a parent.

 

Around five years after they moved in, the four humans went on a picnic.

 

The guardians started chatting, “Oh, Magnus, I saw a few dogs last town that let me pet them, and one of them gave me a newspaper.”

 

“I KNEW IT! DOGS SHOULD VOTE!”

 

“How the hell did you come to that conclusion?” Merle squints at him.

 

“Dogs can now read. Dogs. Should. Vote.” He glares at the small man.

 

Lucretia closes her eyes and furrows her eyebrows, but her small smile gives away her amusement.

 

The child, however, starts wandering towards the cliff’s edge. He starts picking flowers and putting them in his braid. His foot suddenly slips on the ledge and Kravitz groans, summoning vines to catch him and put him back on the grass.

 

Davenport gives him a sideways look, one brow raised, before nodding his head the other direction and looking to the side in a “okay then” motion. He doesn't say anything else the rest of the watch.

 

It only got worse when the kid figured out _television_. He would watch romantic comedies, then cooking shows, then some overly dramatic series, then another romantic comedy, then a cooking competition, then a sitcom, and then repeat. Kravitz didn't even know there were that many shows. It wasn't long before the child started nodding along or arguing with the judge’s opinion on the cooking shows.

 

He got up from the couch during the show one day and recreated the dish himself before yelling, “ _That's_ how you do it, chucklefucks! Not that shitty-ass ‘oh, I’ll put this in for three minutes then plop in on a plate’ method.” He mocked the contestant with a low and goofy voice. “You gotta realize it's a full creation! It needs seasoning! _Fuck_!”

 

Kravitz snorted from the trees maybe a little too loudly.

 

The kid froze and his head snapped towards his direction. After a few minutes, he turned off the tv and went upstairs, leaving the food on the counter.

 

Kravitz could hear a muffled scream from the bedroom window and he grimaced because the kid had definitely heard _something_ come from the forest.

 

* * *

 

“I covered for Davenport _one_ day. Just one! And look where it got me!” He kicks a pebble into the brush.

 

He hears a shout.

 

“Nope. I’m out. I swear, if that's Merle, I’ll personally carve my eyes out.” He reverses his direction, mumbling, and walks away at the same pace as before.

 

But before he could get very far, he hears someone's snickers grow into a bellowing laugh. “So you’ve met him too?”

 

Kravitz freezes, takes a long breath, and turns around with a pained look.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Hi! I’m Magnus!” He was just as loud as Kravitz remembers him.

 

“... hi?”

 

“It's really nice having someone else besides the Tres Horny Boys around here,” his smile never wavers.

 

Kravitz pauses. “I’m sorry, who now?”

 

He laughs again, “Tres Horny Boys, me, Merle, and Taako."

 

Kravitz stares at him. “... taco."

 

“Yeah, the kiddo. The one with the blonde hair?”

 

“Someone named their kid _Taco_?”

 

It takes Magnus a second to register that, “Oh! HAH! No, no. It's spelled T-A-A-K-O, not like the food or anything. Sorry about that. It's confusing at first.”

 

“Okay, sure, why not.” He pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“So is this your side of the forest?”

 

“What?” He looks up.

 

“Well, you’re a fairy, judging by your horns, and you know Merle and what he… _gets up to_ in these woods, so you must have territory near here, right?” He elaborates.

 

Kravitz thinks of the impenetrable wall of poison-tipped vines created to separate his domain and keep it safe from the King’s forces that have been persistently attacking and dying from the barrier’s defenses and says, “Yes.”

 

“Great! Let's discuss what we can and can’t do, because I respect your boundaries and will tell Merle to stop if he's been… _exploring_ your woods.” Kravitz thinks Magnus’s smile literally could not drop. He was probably cursed to always smile. The only reasonable answer.

 

“Uh, well. I would prefer no unpleasant run-ins with him, but other than that, I think you guys are okay. I’m not very demanding.”

 

“Great! I just gotta pick a few more berries, then I’ll be out of you hair. The kid really likes to cook, even if he never admits it.”

 

After a moment of silence where Magnus turns back to the bush to pick some blackberries, Kravitz twists around some branches to get ready to travel by tree and says, “Goodbye, Magnus.” before disappearing into the leaves.

 

* * *

 

Taako knows he saw something. There's no doubt. It _laughed_. He’s not going insane.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

He’s pretty sure this is the same person who saved him from that cliff. After a while, he disregarded it as a dream, because _moving vines_ — but it felt so _real_.

 

He took out a notebook Lucretia got him after a trip. She always gives him one when she returns.

 

Plan: meet shadow person.

 

Steps: ???

 

Great.

 

Steps: ~~???~~ Follow/go into forest. Maybe Bird knows something, since he lives there. Where does Bird live? Does he have a family??? More intelligent birds??? Is shadow person a bird?

 

No, that doesn't seem likely. Only humans could make that noise.

 

Steps: ~~???~~ Follow/go into forest. Maybe Bird knows something, since he lives there. Where does Bird live? Does he have a family??? More intelligent birds??? ~~Is shadow person a bird?~~ Ask about shadow person. Follow Bird? Would that be okay? Probably not. Do it anyways.

 

He has a plan.

 

He internally says, ' _only like 5%_.'

 

He returns with, ' _shut it, me_.'

 

* * *

 

 Lucas was very glad he took precautions. He secretly swapped the kid with another to ease the kingdom when the prince was safe after sixteen years. Of course he put on a show of burning all the spinning wheels, but he wasn't faking when putting in the effort towards destroying his magical neighbors. While his forces hammered against the barrier for twelve years, he looked towards ensuring the growth of his kingdom.

 

This provided a problem when the Prince felt more like a Princess.

 

Her mother instantly fitted her with all the correct clothes, pronouns, and procedures.

 

Her father had more work to do before being comfortable with this change.

 

He then saw an opportunity to make everyone happy.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, do you know where the castle is?”

 

Taako was trying to find Bird when this high-and-mighty horse rider just waltzed onto his favorite berry bush. He looks him over, “After you bumbling about, I’m surprised you even found someone.”

 

He has a pained smile when he says, “I’ve never came around here before. I usually like to have a moment of freedom when visiting new places, but I— uh…” he groans and hides his face in his hands. Peeking out, he continues, “I got lost in my thoughts, then I got physically lost.”

 

Taako snorts with a smirk, “I’ll make you a deal— you get your four-legged friend off of the best berry bush in this entire forest, and I’ll point you in the right direction.”

 

“Oh sh— sorry, I didn't know I was on a plant.”

 

“You’re lucky it wasn't one of Merle’s… _adored_ plants.”

 

The poor kid seems to be deciphering that.

 

“You don't want to know.”

 

“Okay….” He pulls on the reins and the horse backs into a clear patch.

 

“C’mon, a kid like you shouldn't get lost in the forest.”

 

“But… _you're_ also a kid?”

 

“Yeah, but I live here.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Taako hears the sound of hooves and wooden wheels on the path and he rushes ahead, jumping up and tackling her.

 

Lucretia greets him with a surprised yelp, then laughter. “Taako! Don't _do_ that!” She sat him down beside her before noticing the other person. “Oh— who’s this?”

 

“Random dude that stepped on my elderberry bush then asked me to point out the castle.”

 

“Oh, just follow this path, then take the first two left branches before turning right,” She motions to the road behind her.

 

“Thank you, it's been hours and my mother is probably worried,” He flashes a relieved smile.

 

“I wouldn't want to hold you any longer. Besides, I gotta take this rascal back home,” She ran her fingers through Taako’s hair.

 

“Sorry for stepping on your plant.” He took the reins and galloped down the road.

 

“Strange kid,” Lucretia mumbles before wrapping an arm around Taako and finishing the tail home.

 

* * *

 

After a long, unexpected trip, Barry was immediately ushered to the Queen and King, where the Queen squished his face and started treating him like her own son, checking if he was okay, complimenting him, and pulling him towards the room he’s staying in.

 

“Oh, you simply _must_ meet my daughter— she's absolutely lovely. I’m sure you two would get along. It'll get boring in the meeting room with all the adults, so you two can chat. You _are_ only three years apart. I’m sure you’ll get along swimmingly.” She kept on rambling, never giving him a chance to say anything.

 

Before he knew it, he was sitting on his bed and alone in the guest room.

 

Reflecting on every insane thing that happened that day, he thought, ' _I’m going to sleep_.'

 

* * *

 

 “Yes, m’am,” “My pleasure,” “No, I don't mind,” “It was a pleasure meeting you,” were only a few things she says day-to-day. It gets horribly boring, so she's packing and leaving. This isn't the life for her. She on her way to order fifteen blankets to tie up and escape out of the window, but before she could, she was called into the meeting room.

 

Sighing, she opens the large door to find herself with another two rulers. She quickly plasters on a smile and curtsies before sitting to the side of her father, like her mother, and facing the other royalties.

 

“You must be wondering why we called you here so late, Princess,” the foreign King addresses her.

 

“I hope it's not for something bad.”

 

He chuckles, “No, no. It's quite the opposite. We have come to an agreement that an arranged marriage with our two kingdoms will help both of our empires advance as sisters.”

 

' _Haha, back up_.' Her mind said. “Sorry?”

 

“Lup, darling, I know this is sudden, but it's a good solution. We can't have a bachelorette first in line, and this will give you enough time to get to know him. It was bound to happen, so this _is_ the most ideal situation. Besides, I saw him earlier, and he's pretty cute.” The two queens lock eyes and giggle together.

 

Lup claps her hands and excuses herself back to her room.

 

The meeting drones on for a bit longer, but then Lup’s mother leaves to check up on her.

 

She knocks once and enters. “Sweetie, I’m sorry, but at least this is better than being left with someone you don't know, then expected to successfully run a kingdom.”

 

“I couldn't have met him first?” She knew her mother would check up on her, so she lay face-first in the pillows, not bothering to escape that night.

 

“That's what this is— we're setting up a trial period, and if it seems like a good match, we'll continue, if not, we’ll call it off.” She sympathetically rubs her back when Lup groans again.

 

She looks up, “Can we just call it off now and save everyone the troubles?”

 

The Queen smiles sadly, “Its either this or finding another, personally, I think this one’s a keeper.”

 

With a pained look, Lup falls back into the pillows.

 

Her mother kisses her head then quietly closes the door behind her.

 

She waits five minutes before getting her blankets with a “Gotta drown my sorrows in fluffy sheets,” before tying them and securing it to her bed. She physics herself up, then starts climbing down.

 

She was halfway down when she hears a _very_ loud “FUCK” and looks around.

 

There was another escapeé trying the same trick as her, but his leg got caught and he was hanging upside-down with his glasses threatening to fall off.

 

Muttering to herself about how stupid she was, she leapt the rest of the way down and snuck across the central garden to the other side to untangle him.

 

“Shit, sorry, okay uh, just like, move my foot out of— no, I meant unwrap it— yeah, like tha—,” he cut himself off with a scream when he fell, landing on his head.

 

“Quiet! I gotta leave _unnoticed_ , not banging pots and pans, waking everyone up!” She shout-whispers.

 

He grumbles, fixes himself, sits up, and looks at her. He sounds surprised and confused when he says, “Taco?”

 

“Who?”

 

“We met in the forest? I got lost, and you pointed the way?” Noticing her bag full of her belongings, he says, “Oh gods, are you here to rob them? I met them, they're super nice, please don't do that— you can steal from rich assholes all you want, but these guys are cool.”

 

“What? No— I’m just leaving.”

 

He was getting more and more confused, “Why would you work here? You live so far away?”

 

“No, no— look. Look, look, look. Okay. So. I’m not whoever Taco is, but… I _am_ … running away,” She braces herself for the backlash. She knows he isn't an employee, but she really needs him to shut up and get going.

 

“Oh, same.” He nonchalantly adds.

 

A pause later, he registers what she said, “Wait, what? Who are you then?”

 

She rolls her eyes and curtsies, “Princess Lup, here to speed things up and get _out_ of this hellhole.”

 

He takes a beat before blushing madly and falling back onto the ground, covering his face with his hands.

 

“I’m a princess, great, so can we _go_ —” She pitches her voice highly on the last word, holding her hands together, with eyebrows raised in exasperation.

 

“I think it was over there.” A few heavily armored guards start patrolling the garden.

 

Lup ducks into the bushes, “Shit— okay, you'll have better luck when they're not aware, so just climb back up again and we'll ignore this ever happened, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, she navigates her way back to her room and climbs up the makeshift rope. It was too close of a call that night. Gods, why did she help that guy?

 

* * *

 

Her mother leads her to her favorite room for brunch. She is supposed to meet the prince today, so she already has a foul mood.

 

“Look, just give him a chance, alright? He's very sweet and, although a little older, just perfect for you.”

 

She gives a displeased look to her mother.

 

“I’m being serious, you're going to find yourself enjoying the times you spend together. I know I have— he has many good stories about his forest travels.”

 

Lup deepens the look.

 

The Queen sighs and gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before opening the doors.

 

The Prince looks up from fidgeting and freezes when he locks eyes with the Princess.

 

There's only one thought running through Lup’s head— ' _oh shit_.'


	4. A Nighttime Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz drives Taako away.
> 
> Then invites him into the magical forest.
> 
> It's wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just. all taakitz. and a hint. but. mainly taakitz.
> 
> It's literally a date without either of them knowing/acknowledging.
> 
> they literally just met.
> 
> (I'm sorry I don't know how to do romance without blanatly showing it's romance)
> 
>  
> 
> Update: I edited, and it's surprisingly not as horrible as I thought it was.

“BIRD! I DEMAND AN AUDIENCE!” Taako shouts into the forest without any real direction.

 

He’s been trying to find the raven for the past week, but he hasn't even shown a feather. He so close to just putting himself in a dangerous situation so the shadow person would show up and save him. But he then heard furious caws and yelling coming from a small stone crevice in the hills.

 

“No— _no_ , don't— hey! Get back here! No, don't pull that with me— I need those! Why did I save you again? Is this how I’m thanked? I— need— those—” Taako hears what seems to be someone jumping and a bird playing keep-away.

 

' _Fuck it_ ', Taako peeks his head in.

 

So, it turns out that the little indent is really just an entrance. There's a deeper cavern that a short tunnel leads to. As Taako continues forward, it seems to magically expand and he's in a two story high cave with many bookshelves, scrolls, and ingredients sprawled about. The shouting has gotten louder as well.

 

“No— I swear to the gods, Davenport, if you don't give it back _this instant_.” The sound of running and knocking things over suddenly stops.

 

“You shouldn't be here.” A deep voice makes Taako jump.

 

He turns all around, but there doesn't seem to be a single place the sound originates from. “Yeah, uh— hail and well met. I’m Taako— you know, from TV?”

 

It's dead quiet for a minute. “What.”

 

“Well, not _yet_ , but soon.” He dismissively waves his hand.

 

The cave starts to rumble and spikes of stone come in through the tunnel behind Taako. He ducks and watches the rocks take the form of a ten foot golem— a triangle chest, pointed ends for feet, sharp claws, and a spiky, deformed head. The magic used to power the creature makes it glow faintly pink, which kind of kills the threatening aura.

 

However, young Taako is half its size, so he does the only reasonable thing. He bolts.

 

* * *

 

Kravitz hears a faint and elongated, “Fuuuuck thaaaaat!”

 

He coughs down a laugh and releases the spell. “Davenport, give me one good reason to not kick you out right now.”

 

The bird transformed and jumped down from the bookshelf he was hiding on. “Well, the kid won't be coming back any time soon. And you need me.”

 

He sighs, “That, I do.” He takes the book from Davenport’s hand and flips through a few spells.

 

Davenport silently stares at him while he murmurs the spell before sipping his drink. “Please tell me you aren't going to start stalking Taako.”

 

Kravitz chokes and sets the glass down. “I’ve had more than enough ‘Taako Time’ when he almost saw me in the trees, covering for you. If you must know, this is for Lucas—”

 

“To murder him in his sleep?” Davenport doesn't even flinch.

 

“Gods, don't tempt me. No, it's to find what he's hiding. He wants to keep me away from it, so it must be important.” He tries the spell and the reversal. Pleased, he heads off with a dramatic swish of his cloak.

 

Davenport scoffs, “Dramatic.”

 

* * *

 

Kravitz reaches the castle in less than an hour, tripling his speed with a spell. He left his cane to make sure it didn't echo in the halls so he’s able to sneak past the guards with an hour still left on his invisibility spell. Avoiding anything that looks like iron, he enters what Queen said was the meeting room. The handle is made of iron, so he slips in when the last conference's participants exit.

 

Even though he couldn't be in there during the meeting, he hears about the plans to increase iron production. Kravitz concludes it's meant for his and his barrier's demise. He has time for only one more meeting, and if it draws too long, Queen is waiting to cause a disturbance in the hall for his escape.

 

Time passes too long for his liking, but it's worth it when the princess who looks exactly like Taako opens the door and crosses over to the King. Kravitz has to do a double take to make sure it definitely isn't Taako.

 

“Lup, sit.” Lucas's uninterested demeanor doesn't change.

 

She sits across from him, “Another lecture on how I must marry him because my ‘ _decision_ ’ doesn't help the kingdom?”

 

“We agreed it wasn't the most ideal situation when you felt more like a princess than a prince, but this alliance that can be formed with you two would help our kingdom’s supplies—”

 

“You mean the iron you’ve been collecting non-stop? I’m already cursed, there's nothing else the fairy can do.”

 

The King sighs, “Minerals of all varieties are valuable no matter what.”

 

“So you’d trade my life for jewels?”

 

The King flinches.

 

She scoffs, “So it's true. I’m only worth gems and metal to you. Fine, I’ll get back to the future husband bonding you’ve set up. Not like I can do anything else, apparently.” She pushes open the door with enough force to hit the wall.

 

Kravitz quickly slips past when it threatens to close from the rebound.

 

* * *

 

On the trip back, he mulls over what he heard. ‘ _If that princess was who I cursed, then Taako… wasn't. Oh gods, now I have to make up for being rude. I guess we're neighbors now. Did they know about the barrier? Or did they go because of Merle? These are important questions_.’ He continues like that the rest of the trip.

 

He accidentally winds up on the house's front path, so he casually twists on his heel and walks away at the same pace.

 

There were loud crashes and a “FUCK!” before heavy footsteps and a door banging open. “YOU!”

 

Kravitz flinches and freezes. He sighs then turns around. As predicted, Taako was at the door with a disheveled look. His ponytail is hanging awkwardly uneven, his cooking apron is untied and worn more like a shoulder cape, and he only has one fluffy pink slipper on. There was silence where neither knew what to say. Kravitz was the first to speak. “Hi?”

 

Taako unfroze, pulling his hair out of the ponytail, taking off the apron, and kicking the shoe back into the house before running to him.

 

Kravitz was expecting a lot of things, but Taako hugging him is not one of them.

 

He lets go and says, “Hoo boy, I hope I didn't take you for the wrong person, because my hugs are rare and far in between.” He starts playing with his hair, “But, if you are who I think you are, then thanks for saving my dumb five-year-old self from jumping off a cliff.”

 

Kravitz is frozen. ‘ _This is the same kid who I drove out of my cave this morning, right?_ ’

 

Taako boops his nose, “I didn't break you, did I?”

 

He sparks back to life with a jolt, “No, no, no, no— I’m good. I just didn't think I'd be meeting you anytime soon. But yes, that was me.”

 

“Oh.” Taako stares at him. “I thought you’d be a bit older, though. Wait— did a _baby_ save _baby me_?”

 

Kravitz chuckles, “fairies age three times slower than humans.”

 

His face scrunches up, “I’m talking to a fifty year old?”

 

“Now hold on—”

 

“You’re too pretty to be fifty.”

 

“I’m still in my forties, which is around 15 in human terms.” He pauses. “I’m pretty?”

 

“Well, considering the chucklefucks I’m living with, you most certainly are.”

 

“This—” he motions to his horns— “doesn't scare you?”

 

“Nah, you got that goth vibe and I absolutely dig it.”

 

He snorts before hearing something from the brush. Kravitz deadpans, “Is this the day the faintest spark of hope for humanity I’m barely clinging onto dies all together? If that's literally anyone other than Merle in all the realms we know of— hell, I’ll even take that royal pain in the ass King— I’d dedicate my life to whichever god above that needs thanking."

 

There was a beat of silence. “Well, I’d say that's rude, but I can't blame ya.”

 

Kravitz, without looking, moves the tree branch Merle’s closest to so it whaps his head.

 

Merle then starts stroking the trunk, “Well, sugar, if you wanted to play rough.”

 

“NOPE! NO, KEEP YOUR NASTY OLD MAN GERMS AWAY FROM THIS VERY NICE GUEST AND I!” Taako screams as loudly as he can while Kravitz hides his face in his hands.

 

“It was nice— no, actually, it wasn't— we met, that's something. Goodbye.” Kravitz didn't look towards Merle the entire meeting and didn't start when he was leaving. He just walks forward into the trees.

 

He hears a burst of laughter behind him and then rushing footsteps.

 

He picks up his pace, not bothering to climb into trees just yet.

 

A few minutes later he hears, “I hope you know the way back.”

 

“I’m not going back there with _him_ still in the vicinity.” Kravitz keeps walking.

 

“Fair, but if we're not going back, at least show me somewhere I can get my beauty rest.”

 

Kravitz turns, “...You know you don't need beauty sleep?”

 

“‘Cause I’m a dude?”

 

“No, no, it's because you’re already be—” he cuts himself off. They just met. Don't be weird. “If it's for beauty, it's not a necessity for _anyone_.”

 

He shrugs, “Either way, I need sleep. I just make the most of it.”

 

Kravitz sighs, “Then don't tell anyone about this, okay?”

 

Taako squints at him. “You know that sounds way weirder than you probably meant it. So, sure, as long as I don't die, do what you want.”

 

He chuckles before waving his hand and drops the illusion for this side of the forest. Continuing the motion, the silver vines move to make an archway. Turning around, he outstretches a hand and bows a little.

 

Taako snorts and takes his hand before turning to admire the magical new land.

 

They interlock arms and Kravitz starts their tour. The sun starts setting when they make their way up on a cliff to see the waterfalls. They already passed the colorful flower beds, the winding rivers, the magical forest creatures, and the caves filled with crystals.

 

“Is this is where you live? Like, not the side of the forest I’m at?” Taako asked once they were relaxing at the top of the hill.

 

“I switch from time to time, but yes, this is my true home.”

 

“It's beautiful.”

 

He chuckles, “I guess it is. Though, it's breath-taking at night.”

 

Taako’s eyes gleam. “Can you walk me to all of your favorite nighttime sights?”

 

Kravitz raises an eyebrow good-naturally, “Didn't you need your beauty sleep?”

 

He waves his hand dismissively, “I can catch up on it by sleeping in. I have enough to last for now.”

 

Kravitz smiles— ‘ _Gods, I’m doing that too much, it's probably getting creepy—_ ’ and turns back to the view.

 

Right when it gets dark enough, various luminescent forest items shine as if on cue. The clearing they were lounging on has flowers that glow red. Kravitz picks one that's in full blossom and hands it over to Taako.

 

His eyes light up when he twirls it in his hand before tucking it behind his ear and smiling back at Kravitz. The two sit with the rush of the distant waterfall as the only sound accompanying them. Taako breaks the spell by yawning, making Kravitz jump to conjure a comfortable bed, but also not knowing how to make a _human_ bed.

 

“Is that a nest?”

 

“... yes?”

 

Taako snorts. He sees the downcast look on Kravitz's face and corrects, “No, no, it's cute. Just… is it comfy?”

 

He shrugs, “Well, it's a replica of what I slept in when I was younger, and it was fairly nice.”

 

“Oh my god. You _are_ a bird.”

 

“Okay, wait a minute—”

 

“NOPE! BIRD! YOU’RE A BIRD! I’M TALKING TO A WINGED BEING RIGHT NOW!” Taako shouts.

 

Kravitz flinches out of habit at the wings comment but returns with, “There's a few fairy types, and I guess I had more feather-like wings then those thin membranes on the others.”

 

He eases up on the teasing “Well, I at least need some blankets, but I guess it'll do.”

 

“Don't worry, it's all in there. It's surprisingly easy to sleep in— or maybe it's just me.”

 

“Fine, I’ll try your weird bird nest for the night,” Taako climbs the tree and hops into the bed.

 

“I’m going to go over some texts, but I’ll be back around sunrise to help you get home. And I'm definitely showing you around at night when you're not about to fall sleep on the grass.”

 

Taako squaks drowsily at him, already curled up in blankets.

 

Kravitz smiles softly at him before saying, “Goodnight, Taako.”

 

He hears a sleepy, “’Night, my dude.”

 

Kravitz then realizes the last human to be here was Lucas, yet somehow, their forest experience doesn't feel the same. It seems more natural. Like they were fated to this point. Like it was supposed to happen.

 

He feels instantly too cold when he looks up at the sky.

 

‘ _What are the gods planning_?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing? Who's she?
> 
> I apologize if anyone is too much out of character, it's 12:30 right now and I just finished. I'll probably edit tomorrow, so heads up, I guess.
> 
> And sorry that I'm cutting my deadline really close, I'm on vacation with a 7hr time difference and I already take 4 hours to get motivation.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if I'll be able to post in the next week/two weeks because I'm going somewhere where there's little to no wifi. I'll try to get them out as soon as I can, and I'm aiming to have three chapters updated by three Wednesdays from now, but I'm not sure if I can.
> 
> I won't be missing updates for longer than two weeks, though.


	5. Gossip Follows Both Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just both sides having fun. That's it. Give them good times. I demand you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE
> 
> okay I said I would have a story but I have no concept of time whatsoever
> 
> I'm also going away for a week in four days so my schedule is w a c k
> 
> Anyways, I'm pretty sure it's Monday, but here's an update

Ever since their official meeting, Lup dropped all formalities with Barry. Even if she doesn't escape in time, they'll be married and like hell was she going to have a pristine appearance every time they interacted. The second part of their arrangement was to find a better way to escape. The combined situations of the garden incident and arrival of the royal guests had boosted the patrolling guards expedentionally. The two started looking for secluded areas where no guards or personnel could overhear them.

  
But right now, Lup is deep in the books, stretching along the couch in her dress in a way princesses don't. She discovered this hidden study when looking for ways to escape the first time, but never had any reason to use it until now.

  
They were taking a break from brainstorming when she pops her thumbnail out of her mouth. “Hey, Barry?”

 

He hits his head on a lower bookshelf, but looks up, “Yeah?”

  
“Can regular people do magic?”

  
“... no?”

  
She lifts the book, waving it with one hand, “Well, this is definitely magic. It has spells I can read, too.”

  
He came closer to the couch. “I know of the fairies that can do magic in the nearby forest, but that's because they're born with the magic essence, unlike humans.”

  
Lup swings her legs around and stands up, walking towards a smaller bookshelf. “Well, if there's one, there's more.” She scans the shelves and picks out four that feel different. “These look magic-like,” She says when tossing Barry the black and red leather-bound book.

  
He carefully thumbs through half the pages before saying, “Lup, these are rituals.”

  
She cranes her head to look at the book. “Oh _ew_ , that's a dead body.”

  
Barry starts mumbling, “Y’know it’s really interesting how they use all of their resources to get the most out of each one, especially how they dissected every different section—”

  
Lup playfully shoves his shoulder, “EWWW! Don't touch the nasty dead people organs!”

  
He holds the book close to his chest, “What! It's intriguing!”

  
“It most definitely is _not_.” She stared him down when he mumbled something else. “Barry. _Barold_. Look at me. Look me dead in the eye and tell me harvesting different sections of a dead human body to sacrifice to whatever god is up there isn't creepy in the slightest.”

 

“... well—”

 

“NOPE! You are _not_ making a cult. I can easily get the guards to lock you up. I won't hesitate, Barold.” She glares him down with crossed arms.

 

“Okay, okay. Fine. I won't murder anyone to sacrifice them to a god.” He puts the book away.

 

“ _And_ you won't use anyone's dead body for _other_ rituals _either_ , _right_?”

 

His shoulders slump, “... yeah, I guess….”

 

“Good.” She picks up one of the blue books from her small pile and scans it. Three quarters in, some notes in ink were scribbled in. But, despite the book having descriptions in her language, she couldn't read what the notes say. Furrowing her eyebrows, she flips through the rest of the pages to check if there's more— but only that chapter had the hand-written additions. “Barry?”

 

He looks up from another book, “Yeah?”

 

“Can you go through the one you're holding to see if someone wrote in it?”

 

He starts going through the pages faster and stops when he sees the notes.

 

“Yeah…” he starts looking it over. “Well, this certainly something. It does look like a dialect— with enough time, I might understand it— but it's only here for this chapter.

 

“Same thing over here. Can you read about those two chapters while I look at the other books?”

 

“Sure,” he says, already reading.

 

She finds the other chapters and they put together their notes.

 

Barry plops his three books on the center table and says, “Two of mine have some lore about a death goddess, and another about jems? I can't see why they're special.”

 

“Yeah, this one has memory revival potions for remedies to curses. But this one is just turning something into something else. It calls it ‘transmutation’, so I guess it's a legitimate form of magic.”

 

“Weird.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They sat confusedly staring at the books for another minute, trying to patch the subjects together.

 

“Hey Lup?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Could we use spells to escape?”

 

* * *

 

Taako wakes up. Something is poking his side. He groans louder than necessary and opens his eyes. Seeing as he turns in his sleep, he made it to the ledge of the “bed”. It just so happens waking up to an unstable, high place is not ideal. He fell.

 

Kravitz was just on his way to wake him once he placed the food down. Well, he at least makes a good cushion.

 

Kravitz lets out an airy huff at the new crushing weight.

 

“Ugghhhh I think I broke something.”

 

“ _Nope, but I'm pretty sure I did_ ,” Kravitz says, strained from the weight.

 

Taako rolls off, but doesn’t stand up.

 

Kravitz sits up and reaches for the basket, “Are you going to eat something flavorful or are you going to keep eating the dirt?”

 

“Dirt is flavorful,” Taako says without moving.

 

Kravitz mentality prepares himself before saying, “Oh, I bet Merle would definitely agree.”

 

Taako pops right off the ground. “NO! NOT YOU TOO! IT’S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!”

 

“It's almost noon.”

 

“NO— IT DOESN’T MATTER. IT’S ALWAYS TOO EARLY FOR THAT.”

 

Kravitz chuckles and Taako glares at him. “Brunch?”

 

Taako decides food is more important than grudges.

 

They enjoy an exotic picnic made of many fruits from this side of the forest before Kravitz magics the nest and plates away.

 

On their way back, they don't speak much besides asking or answering the questions any young child would have.

 

Like: “Can you even breathe in the air up there?”

 

“No, I always black out in a few seconds and barely save myself from plummeting to death— OF COURSE I CAN!”

 

Or: “Have you ever yelled ‘CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER’ and dive-bombed someone?”

 

“No???? Why would I do that??????”

 

And: “Is there a spell for better wifi?”

 

“... oh shit.”

 

It was more enjoyable than hearing the two ravens gossip or tease _just_ loud enough.

 

Like: “And he said ‘ _royal high-ass_ ’.”

 

“ _Oh my gods, he said_ ‘ _royal high-ass_ ’.”

 

Or: “The Queen and King don't even like each other.”

 

“ _No… really_?”

 

“Really.”

 

“ _Damn_.”

 

And: “If you fly high enough, you can play keep-away with his magic scrolls.”

 

“Why would we need that?”

 

“If he’s going into the ‘trance’ when reading and doesn't give us food.”

 

“Oh, that's actually pretty smart.”

 

They made it to the cottage in good time and parted ways with a small wave.

 

Taako immediately went to the kitchen and took out the napkin with some fruits he secretly stole from breakfast and got to work. Using the sweet but tart berries, he makes some creamy substance to put inside a cinnamon bun— but instead of cinnamon, he uses this other dried stick that they easily crushed to coat their previous meal. The glaze on top also has a slight hint of the purple berries that are just _unnaturally_ sweet. It tastes like heaven.

 

He has to steal more of those.

 

* * *

 

Lup and Barry have been retreating to that library more than not. It was almost concerning to the workers of the castle. They had “dates” set up and were served eloquent foods in a private two-seat table, but they always rushed to finish, talking without actually finishing their thought before the other understood. Then the two were off, rushing back down the long corridors and then disappearing for the night.

 

There was so much gossip. An unholy amount of gossip.

 

“They're getting along so well!”

 

“... too well.”

 

“They're going to tear this castle to the ground, I can feel it in my bones.”

 

“You feel everything in your bones, Susie.”

 

“Hush, child— this is different.”

 

“Those two are even worse than the King.”

 

There were gasps.

 

“No, no— I mean the way he disappears for months on end.”

 

“True, but at least they're not muttering in what seems like a different language.”

 

“You clearly haven't heard their dinner conversations.”

 

“Mm, those two are going to make either the worst or best pair of royalty on this side of the coast.”

 

There were murmurs of agreement.

 

“Okay but, they're going to blow up the castle at some point, that's given.”

 

“Oh, I remember when Lup used to knock over the candles. That certainly gave me grey hairs.”

 

“You always had grey hairs, Susie.”

 

“I’m just saying, if this new prince only encourages her dangerous ideas, we’re the closest to the danger zone.”

 

“I suppose someone should check on them… right?”

 

There was a chorus of ‘not it!’s with Susie on the short end.

 

“I never understand your new games,” She sulks.

 

* * *

 

Lup is checking her pronunciation of a spell when she hears a knock on the door a room over. She and Barry lock eyes before rushing to use the bookshelf to get out of the secret study. This side had the door to the halls and definitely felt cozier with bookshelves filled of romance stories. They were mostly presents to Lup that she absolutely despised, so she dumped them in this unused room. She tosses Barry the closest one before getting another for herself and running to the couch.

 

Opening to a random page, she instantly regrets her choice in books. It was the _sappiest_ , most _touchy-feely_ book she's ever read. She could tell from one sentence.

 

Barry barely got to open his before there was a knock at the door. He crosses over and opens it to find a maid. “Oh, sorry, we can move if you need to.”

 

“Not at all, not at all— is that _The Tales of Jack and James_?” She's looking at Lup.

 

Lup looks at the cover. “Yes?”

 

“It's simply marvelous, and an amazing story! Although it has a large love plot, don't let that take away from stopping the end of all times!” She smiled sweetly.

 

Lup looked back at the book with new interest. “Huh. Cool.”

 

She says her goodbyes and Barry returns them, closing the door after her.

 

“Should we take a break?” She asks, draping her legs across the chair’s arm.

 

“I _was_ getting a little stuffed in there,” he smiles and sits opposite her beside the fireplace.

 

Although they had to leave the castle and all its responsibilities it brought, it was nice to relax once in a while.

 

The next time someone checked on them, the two were fast asleep in their couches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hehe did you get the reference for "I won't hesitate, Barold." and "And he said ‘royal high-ass’." "Oh my gods, he said ‘royal high-ass’.")
> 
> Also, Susie wasn't even going to be a character .5 seconds before I wrote her name down, but now she's here and a love her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make it clear— Lucas and Kravitz have a brotherly relationship. They're not lovers like the characters they take after.


End file.
